¿Amigos?
by Aliathna
Summary: La histria de como seres que todo el mundo creia incompatibles se volvieron amigos. Reviews plis!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

¡¿Es que todos los mitos son ciertos?!

Bella Pov.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si Edward?

-¿A dónde quieres ir para nuestro aniversario?

-¿Otra vez con eso Edward? Ya te dije que donde sea mientras estemos juntos estará bien- sonreí ante la posibilidad de estar solos por un par de días pero en seguida me acorde de Reneésme – y claro que pueda ir Reneésme y como ella no se separa de Jacob lo incluyo tambien a él.

-¡Pero Bella! ¿Por qué invitar tambien a Jacob? ¡Es nuestro aniversario!

-Si ya lo sé Edward, pero tu mas que nadie sabe que yo de Reneésme no me separo y ella no se separa de Jack asi que… -no me dejo terminar pues me empezó a besar y yo le respondí con gusto.

-Sí, ya lo sé, perdón Bella, pero es que la verdad aun no me acostumbro a que nuestra hija salga con un licántropo.

-Yo tampoco Edward, pero conozco muy bien a Jack y se que mi Reneésme no podría estar con alguien mejor que él.

-Ok. Pero ya nos salimos del tema ¿A dónde vamos para celebrar nuestro aniversario?

-No lo sé, ¿no te parece increíble que ya vallamos a cumplir un año de casados?

-Si, han pasado muchas cosas, tantas que parece que en lugar de un año han pasado 10.

-Si, sabes el otro día estaba viendo la televisión cuando pasaron un reportaje sobre Inglaterra y me dieron muchísimas ganas de ir. ¿Qué opinas, vamos a Inglaterra para celebrar?- apenas acabe de decir estas palabra cuando desde abajo se oyó un grito de felicidad proveniente de Alice.

-Oh, oh, -dijo Edward con una cara que no pude reconocer (y eso ya es decir mucho por que yo conozco casi a la perfección todos los gestos de mi esposo)

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte confundida

-Alice acaba de ver que nos vamos a Inglaterra y como ella no conoce decidió que sería excelente si

-¡Toda la familia fuera!-interrumpió Alice entrando a nuestra habitación- ¡imagina Bella! ¡Nos divertiríamos muchísimo!

-¡Pero Alice! ¡Es nuestro aniversario, no de toda la familia! Edward y yo decidimos salir de viaje para disfrutar de un poco de tiempo A SOLAS no en plan "viaje familiar". Dije tratando de que desistiera de su idea, no por que realmente me incomodara su idea de ir todos (¡realmente sería divertido!) si no por que estaba segura de que si ella iba me iva a hacer comprar miles de piezas de ropa.

-Bella-dijo haciendo un puchero- ¿Cuánto me quieres?

-¡A no Alice! Ese truco ya no funciona con migo- hizo su carita de perrito que siempre me partía el corazón- no, no voy a complacerte-puso su mejor cara- no… ¡hay, esta bien, vámonos todos!- odio que me haga eso ¿Cómo lo consigue?

-¡Yupi! ¡Gracias Bella! Le voy ir a decir a todos ¡Esme!-gritó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Gire la cara y vi a Edward que tenía su sonrisa torcida, esa que tanto me gusta y pregunte- ¿Cómo es que lo hace? Me refiero a que me manipula como se le da la gana.

-Créeme Bella, eso es un misterio, incluso para mí- y comenzó a besarme-

Mas tarde cuando bajamos vimos a todos muy ocupados yendo, viniendo, cargando cosas y preparando maletas.

-¡Chicos apúrense!-dijo Alice- el avión sale dentro de seis horas.

-¿El avión?-pregunte ahora si muy confundida- ¿cual avión?

-¡Pues el que nos va a llevar a Inglaterra!- dijo Alice como si fuera muy lógico-¡Hay de verdad que aunque ahora seas una vampiro no te quita lo despistada!

-¡Hay bueno! Lo que pasa es que… ¡momento! ¿Acabas de decir que nos vamos a Londres en seis horas?

-Si, acuérdate de lo que dice el dicho ¡no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy! Asi que apúrense.

Me dejo sin palabra lo rápido que organizaba todo Alice así que mejor agarre a Reneésme (ante las quejas de ella y de Jack) me abrasé a Edward y corrí rumbo a mi casa para preparar el equipaje.

El resto del sábado y parte del domingo fue solo papeleo y viaje. De Forks a NY y de ahí a Londres. En este último me4 acorde de que la última vez que había viajado rumbo a Europa no había sido por placer, si no para salvar al amor de mi existencia. Ese pensamiento me causo un escalofrío que Edward noto en seguía, pero no se como lo interpreto pues solo me abrazó y me sonrío. Yo agradecí a los cielos este golpe de suerte ya que mi capacidad para mentir no había mejorado en lo absoluto y no quería que este vuelo se viera empeñado por el recuerdo de ese viaje nada agradable.

Después de ese pequeño detalle no paso nada digno de mención y, como yo no puedo dormir (aunque tanto yo como mis hermanos pedimos almohadas para cubrir las apariencias) me dedique a observar los sueños de Reneésme.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Londres recogimos las maletas y ya nos íbamos a rentar un coche cuando Carlisle habló:

-Un momento por favor chicos, debemos esperar a que llegue la comitiva del ministerio para que hagan la debida documentación- dijo como quien dice el tiempo y Esme, Edward, Rosalie y Emmett asintieron.

Yo me quede muy confundida (de nuevo) pero vi que no era la única. Jack tenía la misma cara que yo pero aquí la sorpresa fue que Alice y Jasper también parecían confundidos. Reneésme ni se entero pues estaba dormida y en los brazos de Jack, estaba muy cansada lo cual era lógico si se toma en cuenta de que apenas andaba por los cinco años.

-¿La comitiva?-pregunte yo

-¿Del ministerio?-me secundo Jacob

-¿Documentación?-terció Jasper

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo-dijo Alice, claro había tenido una de sus visiones- No se preocupen estarán aquí dentro de dos minutos.

Alice ya había entendido todo, pero yo le lance una mirada a Edward en busca de una explicación.

-La comitiva del Misterio de Magia, siempre que alguna criatura mágica llega a este país de le debe dar informe al Ministerio para que ellos tengan un registro y, en nuestro caso, se aseguren de que no ataquemos a alguien.- finalizo Edward creyendo que yo lo captaría al vuelo pero la verdad seguí en la misma situación solo que con aun mas preguntas en mi cabeza.

-¿Magia?- fue todo lo que pude decir, creo que estaba en estado de shock.

-Si claro- me respondió poniendo una cara de extrañeza.

-¿Acaso existen los magos y las brujas?- dije aunque ya empezaba a sospechar de que todos los mitos que había oído en mi vida humana eran ciertos.

-Si, por supuesto- se le adelanto a responder Emmett- y antes de que preguntes, querida hermanita, también los dragones, hadas, esfinges, y todo lo que los humanos llaman "animales mitológicos" pero nosotros no debemos preocuparnos por ellos, de eso se ocupan los magos y los ministerios, por que has de saber que cada país tiene el suyo y…

En ese momento se interrumpió por que (al igual que el resto de nosotros) oyó una voz de varón que decía:

-¡Vampiros! ¡Nos mandan a documentar vampiros! Les digo, ¡no hay derecho! Los del ministerio ya se creyeron que nos encanta andar jugándonos la vida. ¡Y encima en un aeropuerto!, ¿que se supone que debemos hacer si nos atacan? ¿Echarnos a correr? ¡Por favor! ¡Nos alcanzarían en medio segundo!- iba a seguir diciendo cosas pero lo interrumpió una voz de mujer que aunque linda dulce se notaba estaba acostumbrada a regañarlo.

-¡Ronald! ¿Quisieras hacer el favor de callarte? ¿Recuerdas que hay algo llamado "Estatuto del Secreto"? Respétalo por favor. ¿Sabes que pasaría si alguien te oye? Los del ministerio se nos echarían encima –a estas alturas su voz era tan solo un bajo murmullo- y además ¡a ti nadie te obligo a venir, solo nos mandaron a Harry y a mí!

-¿Quieren para de una buena vez?-tercio otra voz también de varón- creo que ya los vi, ¿son ese grupo de ocho de ahí, no?

-Si, eso parece, veamos tez blanca, ojos color caramelo y terriblemente guapos-dijo la mujer-genial ya oyeron todo lo que dijimos.

-Bueno, pues vamos a presentarnos-dijo el que nos vio primer

Toda la familia busco a los jóvenes (no se oían de más de veinte años) poseedores de las voces, pero había tantas personas que no los vimos hasta que estaban a unos dos metros de nosotros. Edward puso una cara de contrariedad que no pude evitar preguntarle a velocidad vampírica.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo leerles el pensamiento.

Esa declaración hizo que sintiera dos cosas, la primera fue duda y la segunda inseguridad por que pensé que esos chicos no eran de fiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"El encuentro, las presentaciones y el relato de los fríos"

Pov. Hermione

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy representante de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales del Ministerio de Magia, ellos son los aurores Harry Potter y Ronald Wesley, representantes de seguridad Mágica Internacional, supongo que ustedes deben ser los…-dude por un momento ya que estábamos en territorio muggle- invitados "especiales" ¿cierto?

-Asi es- confirmo el que parecía ser el mayor de todos y también el líder- mi Nombre es Carlisle Cullen y ellos son mi familia: mi esposa Esme -la abrazó- y mis hijos Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, la hija de ellos Renéesme y el mejor amigo de Bella, Jacob.

Hasta ese momento reparé en él, y asombré pues estaba claro que no era vampiro y ahí fue cuando me espante ya que me pregunté ¿Qué hacía un humano entre nueve vampiros? Y al parecer Harry pensó exactamente lo mismo que yo ya que me dirigió una significativa mirada. En cuanto a Ron, bueno él no se dio por enterado ya que estaba deslumbrado por la espectacular belleza de esas mujeres en especial la que creo respondía al nombre de Rosalie.

-Tranquilos- dijo de repente uno de ellos- él esta aquí por su voluntad pero es algo largo de explicar.

-¿Qué le parece si vamos a nuestra casa y charlamos allí? Aquí no es lugar-volvió a hablar Carlisle- así también podrán hacer la documentación.

-Si, bueno agradecemos el ofrecimiento pero…mmm-dije tratando de encontrar alguna excusa creíble pues no me gustaba nada la idea de ir a una casa de vampiros por muy vegetarianos que estos se dijeran.

-Confíen, les aseguro por completo que nuestra dieta no incluye humanos-dijo Esme

Yo me agarre al brazo de Harry y me sorprendí cuando este dijo:

-Si claro, vamos.

Y aunque fue una aceptación tubo el efecto de una orden pues todos se pusieron en marcha. Ron (que había despertado de su estupor), Harry y yo nos retrasamos un momento para poder hablar, aunque yo sabía que ellos podrían oír todo lo que dijéramos perfectamente.

-¿Estas loco?- reclamó Ron- ¿y si deciden dejar de ser vegetariano y nos cenan?

-La verdad a mi también me da un poco de miedo, Harry

-Oh vamos-respondió Harry con su cara de exasperación-nos hemos enfrentado a cosas perores y además ellos ahora no tienen hambre- ante la cara de desconcierto de Ron añadió- tienen los ojos color caramelo -pero vio mi cara de preocupación y dijo- esta bien, pediré refuerzos –agarro su celular y marco un número, espero un momento y hablo- ¿Draco?... ¿Podemos vernos afuera del aeropuerto?...si ya sabes "la misión"… si esa misión… ok. Si puedes también trae a Luna y a Ginny.

Colgó el teléfono y fue con Carlisle.

-No importa que hayamos invitado a otros tres de nuestros compañeros ¿cierto?

-No, claro que no, entendemos que esto sea un poco incómodo para ustedes-respondió Carlisle muy amablemente- y ¿Dónde veremos a sus compañeros señor Potter?

-Allí mismo están-dijo Harry señalando una de las puertas de salida- y por favor llámeme Harry.

-Muy bien. Siempre y cuando tú me llames a mi Carlisle ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

Salimos del aeropuerto y vimos que Draco había traído consigo una camioneta. Al ver la cara de los vampiros y el chico llamada Jacob expresaban una clara incredulidad dije:

-Tranquilos vamos a caber muy bien

Y en efecto cuando abrimos la cajuela vimos que el coche tenía un encantamiento expansor así que las maletas cupieron fácilmente. Ya dentro del auto Draco iba manejando con Ginny en el asiento de copiloto, Harry, Ron Luna y yo acomodados en los que bien podría ser un asiento de los ocho que disponía el auto pero que era del tamaño de una barca del parque y los demás por parejas: Carlisle con Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, Edward y Bella, Jacob y Renéesme. Fue esta última la que mas llamo mi atención ya que ella aparentaba unos cuatro o cinco años, mientras que el aparentaba unos veinticinco. Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención es que él, Jacob, era humano. No daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos porque, ¿cuándo se ha visto que un humano viva entre vampiros? Seguí repasando las caras de todos y observe que Edward tenía una expresión de contrariedad mezclada con un poco de insatisfacción. Al ver eso mi gen de quererlo saber todo entro en acción:

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?

Al segundo siguiente tenia la mirada de todos encima de mi

-¿Cómo que que me pasa?-respondió con recelo

-Lo siento pero es que… bueno la verdad tienes una cara muy rara-Edward arqueo las cejas- me refiero a que tienes una expresión cómo si algo te preocupara-termine con un hilo de voz por que tener la mirada de quince personas encima mió definitivamente me inmutaba.

-No me pasa nada, es solo que-dudo un poco antes de continuar-¿ustedes han oído hablar acerca de que algunos vampiros poseemos "done" por decirlo de alguna forma?

Draco, Ginny, Luna y Ron negaron con la cabeza pero Harry y yo asentimos.

-Yo si he oído ese mito pero no se en que consisten exactamente-dijo Harry

-Bueno, nosotros tampoco sabemos a ciencia cierta que provoca esos dones pero tenemos una teoría de por que los poseemos.

-¿Ustedes tienen esos dones?-pregunte yo

-Si- me respondió Bella- Alice puede ver el futuro, Jasper puede manipular las emociones de las personas, Edward puede leer el pensamiento, yo tengo una especie de escudo en mi mente y mi hija Renéesme puede mostrarles lo que piensa.

-¿En serio?-hablo ron-eso es…raro-se quedo pensando unos segundo- ¿Cómo funciona eso de ver el futuro?

-Bueno-dijo Alice que por cierto tenía una voz preciosa- es algo bastante inexacto, lo que veo cambia si cambian las decisiones de las personas relacionadas con mi visión ¿Cómo les puedo poner un ejemplo para que me entiendan mejor?-pensó en voz alta

-Descuida-siguió Luna- creo que nosotros sabemos exactamente a que te refieres.-y esbozó una sonrisa

-¿Esta es la casa?- dijo Draco deteniéndose enfrente de no una casa sino de una mansión.

-Si, es esta-dijo Carlisle

Nos bajamos y yo me quede boquiabierta con la vista de la mansión. Era hermosa, antigua y blanca. Digo blanca por que en verdad toda ella era blanca, todo (desde paredes y cortinas hasta muebles y adornos) era en distintos tonos de blanco. No me parecía una casa de vampiros sino un salón decorado para una boda elegante.

Los Cullen nos invitaron a pasar al salón y a sentarnos para que pudiéramos seguir platicando y hacer la documentación, de la cual yo ya ni me acordaba.

-Muy bien-dijo Jasper- puedo sentir una gran curiosidad proviniendo de ustedes

-Pregunten-nos animo Carlisle- que, al fin y al cabo, es para lo que ustedes están aquí

-Bueno-dije yo- ¿que les parece si empezamos a rellenar este cuestionario?

Todos los vampiros asintieron.

-Veamos-empecé a leer- ¿líder del clan?

-Ese soy yo, Carlisle Cullen

-¿Pareja?

-Esme

-¿Ha convertido usted a alguien?

-Si, a Esme, Edward, Rosalie y Emmett

-¿Motivo?

-Todos estaban muriendo y no había solución posible, de lo contrario créanme nunca los hubiera condenado a esta vida.

-Ok. ¿Quiénes conforman su clan?

-Ocho vampiros, un licántropo y una semihumana, mitad vampiro mitad humana.

Ante tal respuesta tuve que alzar la mirada al igual que todos mis amigos. Todos nosotros sabíamos de las legendarias guerras entre vampiros y licántropos. Y nadie de nosotros habíamos oído hablar de ese tipo de semihumanos.

-¿Perdón?-dije

-Es una historia bastante larga-dijo Edward

-Pues tenemos bastante tiempo- respondió Harry

-Esta bien-dijo Bella- yo se las contaré, pero ¿por donde empezar?

-Tal vez por el principio sea lo más conveniente- dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-Ok. Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 17 años humanos y me mude a Forks-empezó ella como quien recuerda algo muy lejano.

Continuo hablando por poco mas de dos horas y relató una de las historias mes alucinante que he oído en mi vida.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Terrible? ¿Debería echarme al canal? Sugerencias, dudas o comentarios favor de comunicar se al teléfono (a no verdad) como sea cualquier cosita un rew. (Aunque sea del estilo bien!)

Saludos y un agradecimiento por leerme!!!

Natys111


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"El-niño-que-vivió impresiona hasta vampiros"

Pov. Bella

Cuando terminé la historia de cómo había conocido a Edward, como me hice amiga de Jacob, de la guerra que habíamos tenido con Victoria y sus neófitos, de cómo había nacido Renéesme y de cómo había conseguido mantenerla con vida, se produjo un incómodo silencio. Ellos, los magos, tenían caras que iban desde el asombro hasta el miedo, excepto Hermione que estaba rellenado el cuestionario que tenía en las manos.

-Wow-dijo por fin Ronald

-¿Wow?- pregunto Rosalie alzando las cejas

-No se me ocurre otra cosa que decir- confeso el chico poniéndose colorado

-Ya veo-respondió Rose siguiendo con su mueca

-Es una historia…rara-terció Luna

-E interesante-opinó Draco

-Yo creo que es sobre todo impresionante-dijo Hermione que había terminado con el cuestionario- creo que si fuera un libro se vendería bastante bien, o mas bien se venderían, pues no creo que toda esa historia quepa en uno solo.

-¿De verdad les pareció eso?-dije asombrada

-De verdad- me confirmó Ginny

-Ahora entiendo que hace Jacob con ustedes-dijo Harry observándolo- y por que no lo matan

-Pues mira que a veces ganas no nos faltan, Harry- dijo Emmett haciéndose el chistoso- pero creo que tanto Bella como Nessie lo lamentarían

-¡No le digas Nessie!-protesté, odiaba que le dijeran así

-No te preocupes mami-dijo mi niña- a mí no me molesta

-De todos modos-intervino Carlisle- creo que ellos tienen razón.

-Si, hay que reconocer que hay muy pocos vampiros "vegetarianos" que se relacionan con humanos y licántropos-dijo Esme con una sonrisa

-Me intriga ese don de Alice-dijo en ese momento Hermione- yo en lo personal lo encuentro de lo mas interesante, aunque no sea muy creyente del arte de la adivinación hay que reconocer que ese don es algo excepcional

-A mi me agrada mas el don de Jasper-comentó Harry- creo que en años anteriores me habría venido muy bien.

-Ni que lo digas hermano-dijo riendo Ronald- pero no niegues que el don de Alice también nos habría ayudado muchísimo en años anteriores, sobre todo en la búsqueda.

-Si -siguió Hermione- habría simplificado mucho las cosas sobre todo con los acertijos de Dumbledore

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Albus Dumbledore?-dijo Carlisle-¿ustedes lo conocieron?

-Seguro, era el director de nuestro colegio-contesto Draco- ¿Usted lo conoció?

-Claro, como Dumbledore fue uno de los principales interesados en mi dieta llevamos una relación cordial y aunque no llegamos a ser los más grandes amigos él me ayudaba mucho dándome pociones que hacían que no brillara cuando tenía la necesidad de ir a países soleados y pos supuesto lamente mucho su muerte-explicó

-¿Eso es posible?-dijo Rose- Me refiero a que si es posible tomar algo para no brillar

-Seguro que para Dumbledore lo era-afirmó Harry- además de ser un gran hombre, había muy pocas cosas que él no podía hacer y realmente creo que no las hacia no por que no pudiera si no por que era demasiado noble como para utilizar ese tipo de magia.

-Me parece que lo conociste bastante bien, Harry-continuó Carlisle- puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

-Bueno para ser francos es una historia "bastante larga"-dijo citando a Edward.

-Pues seguimos teniendo bastante tiempo-respondió este

-Ok. Se los contaré

-¿Y sabes por donde empezar?-esta vez ataque yo

-Claro, todo comenzó unos días antes de mi onceavo cumpleaños cuando recibí una carta de un tal colegio Hogwarts-empezó a contar su aventura

Después de alrededor cuatro horas, cuando Harry terminó de contar su historia se creó otro nuevo silencio que aunque mas denso que el anterior fue mucho menos incomodo. Todos estábamos estupefactos y alucinados porque pensábamos ¿Cómo es posible que uno de los malos mas malos que hay se obsesionara con tan solo un bebé y mas tarde con un adolescente? Pero esa era la realidad, esta especie de Hitler mago se obsesiono a tal grado con Harry, que para conseguir acercarse a él y asesinarlo, mato a quien sabe cuanta gente llevándose de paso a los seres queridos de estos chicos y a un montón de _muggles _inocentes. Y yo que me creía desafortunada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que raro!-dijo Emmett- un una escuela donde se supone tiene los mimos profesores enseñando la misma materia cada año ¡ustedes tuvieron seis en DCAO! Jaja

-¡Emmett!-le llamo la atención Esme, pero Emmett había logrado su propósito aligerar la tención de ese momento.

-Bueno, pues si hacemos la cuenta, a ver-Ron le siguió la broma- uno se murió, el siguiente enloqueció, el que siguió renunció (ja, verso sin esfuerzo), el cuarto estuvo encerrado nueve meses en un baúl, a la quinta la corrimos y el sexto huyo del colegio antes de que terminara el curso solo para después volver y apoderarse del colegio.

Cuando acabo con su discurso, todos inevitablemente soltamos la carcajada, sin embargo observe que Alice tenía la mueca que poníamos todos cuando nos daban ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-¡Es que es tan triste!-dijo hipando- ¡imagínate! Primero te quedas sin pasa al año de edad, después tus tíos te tratan de lo peor por la siguiente década, luego un maniático obsesionado con matarte te acosa los siguientes seis años y para rematar te enteras de que debes ser asesino o ¡asesinado!-siguió llorando con Jasper tratando de consolarla

-Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo Alice-le contesté

-Y yo-dijeron a coro el resto de nosotros

-Oigan la verdad-dijo Edward- ¿Cómo fue que aguantaron?

-La verdad creo que ni nosotros sabemos-dijo Ron

-Solo nos mantuvimos unidos-dijo Hermione

-Como amigos que somos-terció Harry

-Se ve que ustedes llevan una gran amistad-dije viéndolos- y que se quieren mucho.

-También en ustedes se ve una gran amistad-dijo Hermione

-Eso que acabas de decir es una gran verdad, tanto que a pesar de que nosotros no somos familiares sanguíneos nos queremos tanto como si lo fuéramos gracias a nuestra amistad-dijo Edward

-Nosotros también, después de todo lo que hemos pasado ya nos consideramos una gran familia.-dijo Harry-incluso a Draco, al cual odiamos por un tiempo, ahora lo consideramos como un hermano.

Draco solo sonrío ante ese comentario.

-¿y nosotros? ¿podremos ser amigos?-dije yo

-Yo creo que si, por que, ¿se han dado cuenta que nos parecemos muchísimo entre nosotros?-dijo Hermione

Ante esta afirmación todos pusimos una cara al mas puro estilo de ¿What?

Wo0laaA

Aquí saludándolos y esperando la avalancha de reclamaciones por no actualizar rápido (me lo merezco lo sé). Como sea aquí esta el cap. espero que les guste.

Enviándoles muchos _Kisses de chocolate _se despide

Natys111

P.D. ¿Ven este lido botón verde? Basta pucharle (dar click en él, presionarlo o como quieran) y dejar unas palabras para hacerme realmente feliz!!!

P.D.2 FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que se la pasen super con todos sus seres queridos!

Y déjenme mi regalo he!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 "Y la amistad surgió"

Pov. Hermione

Soy inteligente, normalmente tengo la respuestas a todo, fui prefecta en la escuela y soy la mejor amigo del "niño-que vivió" o "el elegido" como gusten llamarlo pero hasta a mí me sorprende que haya una familia de vampiros vegetarianos que se parezca increíblemente a mi familia de magos. Cuando dije en voz alta lo que venía pensando desde que oí las dos historias todos voltearon a verme con exactamente las mismas caras de extrañeza y confirmaron así lo que dije.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que nos parecemos mucho?-dijo Harry

-Quiero decir que, si lo miran con ojo crítico, nuestras personalidades más o menos responden al mismo patrón.

-Explícate-dijo Ron-porque no entiendo y por las caras de todos supongo que no están muy alejados de mi situación.

-Miren, por ejemplo Harry y Edward son testarudos, de ideas fijas, dan todo por las personas que quieren y ambos se alejaron de la chica que quieren según para protegerlas pero dando como resultado que ambas partes sufrieran-dije esperando que me entendiera con ese ejemplo.

-Ya entendí-dijo Luna-y así como Harry y Edward se parecen, Bella y tu están cortadas por la misma tijera ¿no?

-¿En serio?-preguntó Bella

-Si mira-le empezó a dar ejemplos al mismo tiempo que los contaba con sus dedos-adoran leer, darían lo que fuera por sus seres queridos, tienen sentido común que les ayuda a dar con las soluciones al momento de la guerra y, no es por nada, pero su coordinación ojo mano es fatal.

-Si lo ponen de esa manera, si, ustedes cuatro son muy parecidos-dijo Ginny viéndonos.

-Pues tú te pareces a Rosalie, Ginny, así que no te quedas fuera-le respondió Luna

-Y ya que estamos es esto de encontrar gemelos, tu y yo ¿no Luna?-le dijo Alice con una sonrisa y acercándose a ella.

-Exacto

-¿Y Ron y Draco?-dijo Harry, ya que estos se estaban burlando de nosotros.

-Emmett y Jasper-le respondió Edward que observaba a sus hermanos también muertos de la risa.

-Nos faltan Carlisle y Esme-dijo Alice

-Dumbledore y McGonagall-dijo Ron

-¿Es una broma?-dije imaginándomelos

-Guácala-dijo Ron poniendo cara de asco.

-¿Y Jacob y Nessie?-quiso seguir Alice

-Ellos van a tener que esperar a que Harry y Hermione tengan su primer hijo o hija para ver-le siguió Luna

-Aguarden un momento-alice puso cara de concentración un segundo y después dijo- si, no se preocupen, Lily (su primer hija) se llevara de maravilla con Nessie.

-¿Ustedes son novios?-nos preguntó Esme

-No, pero hace mucho que se quieren-se nos adelantó a responder Draco

-Y son muy obvios, tanto que hasta mi papá ya está esperando la invitación para la boda-continuó molestando Luna

-¿Quisieran dejar de burlarse de nosotros?-dijo Harry. Yo no podía hablar de la pena, la vergüenza y del miedo que me entró al ver la cara de Harry. Una cara que obviamente decía "es momento de decirles la verdad".

-¿Pero entonces como Alice ya pudo ver a su hija, si se supone que ella solo puede ver "decisiones" ya tomadas?-preguntó Emmett-para que la pudiera ver Hermione tendría que estar ya…-se interrumpió al ver las caras de terror que Harry y yo teníamos y nuestros gestos para decirle que se callara, lamentablemente ya era muy tarde y todos nuestros amigos entendieron lo que significaba el que Alice tuviera esa visión.

-Comiencen a explicarse-dijo Luna viéndonos muy fijamente.

-Bueno pues, es que Harry y yo ya llevábamos un tiempo saliendo y…

-¿Cuando es "un tiempo"?-continuó Ginny con el interrogatorio

-Casi dos años-le contestó Harry

-¿Y lograron ocultárnoslo todo este tiempo?-dijo Draco arqueando las cejas- Son geniales, deberían trabajar de actores, por que eso de ocultar un romance a esta dos-señalo a Luna y a Ginny, pero se calló al ver las miradas de estas.

-Sigan con la explicación ¿Cómo es que Hermione…?

-A eso iba. ¿recuerdan la misión a la que nos mandaron a Harry y a mi el diciembre pasado?-dije y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡No me digan que esa misión fue solo una farza solo para poder estar solos!-gritó Ginny

-No, si existió, pero como sabrán fue en Las Vegas y estando ahí, pues simplemente no pareció muy buena idea ahorrarnos todo el show que sería una boda "a lo grande" y…

-Nos casamos-completó Harry mirando a Ron.

Yo también voltee a verlo, esperando su ataque sobre protector hacia mí, que le quisiera romper la nariz a Harry por "aprovecharse de una de su casi hermanita" como había hecho con uno de mis ex-novios o por lo menos que nos empezara a gritar a los dos, pero nunca, me hubiera imaginado que estaría riéndose a carcajadas

-¿Ron?-dije

-¿En serio se casaron en las Vegas?-me respondió limpiándose una lagrimita de fe la risa.

-Si

-¡hay pues que quieren que les diga! Si ellos ya les dijeron todo. No estoy enojado, si es lo que temen, solo un poco molesto por no haberme nombrado padrino ¡imperdonable!

-Perdón hermano, tú sabes que nos hubiera hecho muy felices tenerte ahí, pero, como fue todo tan repentino y sin ningún tipo de planeación… pues…-le dijo Harry intentando encontrar una excusa.

-Además no te perdiste de nada, Ron, la ceremonia dura apenas 15 minutos.

-Está bien, los perdono, después de todo aún queda la ceremonia oficial.

-Esa fue oficial-le respondí

-Eso creen ustedes, cuando mamá se entere de que ya se casaron es capaz de hacer todo lo posible por anularla para luego ella planear otra.

-Eso sí-lo secundo Ginny- A ver como se pone mi mamá… y el resto de la comunidad mágica con la noticia.

-Ya imagino los titulares de los períodos –dijo Draco-"El-niño-que-vivió se casó ¡y sin invitar a nadie!"

-¿En serio no van a hacer nada para dar la noticia?-dijo Luna

Harry me miró y luego dijo-Supongo que vamos a hacer una comida o algo así

-Pero también muy íntima ¿he?-dije mirándolos-no se les valla a ocurrir traer a medio mundo.

-Les cebaste el plan Hermione-me dijo Alice, ya casi olvidaba en donde estábamos-ya estaban planeando una fiesta con mas de 500 invitados.

Todos nos empezamos a reír, y así, entre, chistes, bromas, y anécdotas, nos fuimos encontrando más semejanzas pero también diferencias. Los invitamos a la comida que apenas estábamos planeando y todos no respondieron que con gusto irían. Sin embargo lo importe fue, que al finalizar esa tarde, todos nos encontramos con nuevos amigos. Extraños y para nada convencionales, pero eso, en nuestras vidas más bien era lo normal.

Fin.

Aliathna se presenta ante ustedes con la capa de invisibilidad que tomo prestada un momento y la varita lista para defenderse de todos los tomatazos y posibles hechizos que le quieran mandar (aunque sabe que se los merece).

Muy bien, después, de que desquitaron lo suficiente, les ofrezco mis más sineras disculpas. En serio, yo detesto a los autores que se tardan siglos para actualizar y mírenme. ¡Un año! Si, a pocos días de cumplir el año pero aquí esta. El final. En mi defensa digo que este fue el primer fic "largo" que escribí y que pareciera que este año los cielos se confabularon en contra mía, primero mi compu murió, luego me asaltaron y me robaron mi usb y después doña inspiración se fue de vacaciones . Pero bueno, supongo que no tengo justificación. Solo los invito a leer mi otra historia "Guardaespaldas" si estoy actualizando mas seguido y les deseo a todo una muy feliz Navidad.

Kisses, Aliathna.


End file.
